The life of the daughter of a spy and a witch
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: Esmerelda Goode is the daughter of spy Zach Goode and witch Ginny Weasley the problem is in the magic world Ginny broke up with Harry Potter, so Harry treats Esme like hell and in the spy world Zach broke up wtih Cameorn Morgan and so Cammie treats Esme like hell find out what will happen not only to Esmerelda but to Ginny and Zach All rights go to J.K Rowling and Ally Carter :)
1. Chapter 1

Esmerelda POV

I'm Esmerelda Ginevra Goode. My mom is Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend, so that makes me a witch, but my dad Zach Goode, is Cammie Morgan. CIA Legacy's ex-boyfriend so they got married and then me and my little sister Belle live in Illinois, USA i'm 12 years old and i'm going to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women (And Guys now) and i also go to Hogwarts, which was included in Illinois, so Hogwarts is in England and in Virginia. I just finished my first year at Hogwarts and i'm going to start my second. Since Gallagher can be a boarding school if you want it to be, then you can live there. But Mom and Dad have a house in Virginia so from the hours of 6:30 a.m-14:00 p.m i'm at Gallagher and from 14:15-16:30 im at Hogwarts-thank god the hours are different. So when i grow up i can use magic and work for the CIA! Dad's friends, Grant, Nick, and Jonas married Cammie Morgan's best friends, Nick married Cammie and Bex's daughter, Katherine Grace Newman is one of my friends that i'll go to Gallagher with, although Bex kind of hates me, because Dad married Mom and not cammie. and Liz and Jonas's kids, Ellen, Elizabeth and Jeremy go to Gallagher, while Cammie and Nick's twins, Abigail and Rachel go to Gallagher. Cammie's going to be a teacher this year, so i think she's going to give me a hard time because i'm ginny weasley's daughter and not her daughter. There is only one more week for the start of term at gallagher and at hogwarts. I have all my spellbooks and cauldrons and my wand and of course my CIA books. Mom and Dad and Belle and me were going to the CIA base to check on some new weapons and guess who we bumped into there?

**A/N I'm sorry guys! Cliffy! I need 5 reviews before i update okay? got that? good. Now this was a filler chapter on the background info okay? The good stuff is next up! i got it all planned and typed so hurry and review and don't kill me with virtual arrows i'm going to go hide behind a rock now**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm officially a horrible person...I wrote a chapter and never updated...and then I saw that I actually did get reviews for my awful first chapter..so I'm all like...what the heck, if people like it then full steam ahead! **

**Enjoy! ~Alex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. The amazing Ally Carter and the amazing Joanne Kathleen Rowlin (aka J.K Rowling) own everything else.**

GINNY POV

Damn. It was Zach's ex-girlfriend, Cameron. I saw her give a glare toward Zach, and then her eyes drifted over to me. Her twins, who are about Esme's age, were looking curiously at Zach.

Zach was trying hard not to make eye contact with Cameron or her twins, Abby and Rachel. Her husband, Nick, who was apparently one of Zach's ex-best friends, was holding Cameron's hand **(A/N Ginny wants to avoid using Cammie's nickname, so to be mean she calls her Cameron)**, and giving a small glare toward him as well.

"Hey, Zach" said Nick slowly. There was a little bit of venom in his voice when he said Zach's name.

"Hey, Nick. You know Ginny, right?" said Zach. To hell's did Nick know me. Once Zach invited Nick, Cameron, Abby and Rachel to dinner and it was awful.  
Sure, our girls, Bella and Esme, played okay with Abby and Rachel, but as for us adults...we just sat there glaring at each other the entire dinner, and being really, really, really awkward when the kids were around.

"Yeah. Isn't that..." Nick pointed at Bella, as though unsure of her name "Becca?"

Bella shook her head and said "My name is Bella not Becca...duh"

"Aribella! Be polite, understand young lady?" I scolded.

I heard Abby and Rachel stifle giggles. Rachel even had to hide her face in her light brown hair to stop from laughing, and even though Abby did stop laughing, there was a twinkle in her pale green eyes.

Nick looked at his watch, then turned to his wife "Cams, we gotta go, if we're gonna catch that flight"

"See ya" said Nick to Zach and I, then all four Bradford's turned on their heel and walked away from us.

Once they were gone, I turned to Zach. "Sooo, _now_ are you ready to accept the fact that your ex-girlfriend moved on?"

Zach had turned pale, and his emerald eyes were staring straight ahead, at the disappearing figures of Cameron, Nick, Abby and Rachel.

"Yes" he said, so quiet, I doubted he'd actually said it.

Esme and Bella came back toward us, having gone to the vending machine (Yeah, not the secret passage vending machine one) and they both came back, Esme with a Mars Bar, and Bella with a Twix (**I LOVE TWIX!)**.

I sighed. Poor Zach, having all this drama in his life. I did too, when you think of it, since Harry hated me to death, even though, as far as I know, he seems pretty cozy with Luna Lovegood, whom he married. Yes, I said _Luna_. Don't get me wrong. Luna is awesome and everything, but I hate the fact that she married my boy- I mean e_x-boyfriend_. I hated to admit it, but I still had feelings for Harry, although he and Luna had started a family.

Lily Luna Potter (**I'm sorry I'm copying from the story, all rights go to J.K Rowling for the names)**, James Sirius Potter, and Albus Severus Potter. I met them all also...one day when I brought the girls and Zach to the Ministry of Magic, where I work when I'm not playing Quidditch. I ran into Harry, Luna, Lily, Albus and James.

Luna, of course, was ever so polite to us, but Harry and Zach just stood, staring daggers at each other, and Luna and I made small talk, while the kids just glanced at each other.

That was the most awkward moment in my life. The second most awkward moment was with Cameron's family.

"Hey, Ginny, you want to go out for dinner tonight? Just us? We can ask Cho if she can take care of them. You know how much her daughter Lynn loves having Esme and Bella over"

I shrugged. "Sure. Anything to get my mind off this"

**A/N Date night for Most Hated Couple of the Year! Poor Ginny & Zach. Someone asked me in a PM why ZAch & Cammie broke up.. All will be revealed later...maybe in a chapter or two.**


End file.
